


水上飞机(The Hydroplane)

by Scheissemann



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: First Kiss, I have no idea what I'm writing, M/M, No Smut, just some weird headcanon of mine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 盖茨比死去了，人们抛弃了他。而尼克需要自己设法处理开始于一次飞行的那个夏天。
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby





	水上飞机(The Hydroplane)

**Author's Note:**

> 一条很短很草很偷工减料很ooc的摸鱼。咋说呢……俺就是想让他俩在泳池里搞起来x（然后连肉渣都没写出来orz

“老兄，我整个夏天从来没用过那个游泳池!”那时候盖茨比这么对我说。  
这是一个邀请。所以我跟着他去了那个游泳池旁边。我不知道这一切是怎样开始的。也许一切开始于那个飘荡着白纱的房间里，也许在于我动身来到东部，也许在于我那天早上决定去找盖茨比。但探究这些也许已经无关紧要，因为事情的确已经发生了。一开始我们只是把鞋袜扔在一边，卷起裤子，把脚泡在水里。后来我们脱了衬衫，然后是裤子，最后干脆赤条条地泡在水里。我估计自己已经误了下一班车，但在那一刻一切似乎都无关紧要。就在这时候我吻了他。  
他回应了我。我用这个机会注视着他。从对方的眼睛里，我知道我们彼此都没法解释这个吻，却都顺从地让它发生，并且允许自己沉浸其中。我没法让自己去想乔丹，仿佛她这个人从来就并不存在，像广告画报上的女郎一样只是一种笼统的代表物，一个象征，一帧胶片那样转瞬即逝的幻影。如果有人在那一刻问我，我也许会毫不犹豫地断言纽约并不存在，整个美国都并不存在。所有海洋和陆地之间切实存在着的只有盖茨比，我，以及我和他会在这样一个九月下午泡在同一汪池水里的全部原因。当我们终于结束那个吻，并且不约而同地决定不会再吻第二次的时候，盖茨比用他那双眼睛——那双眼睛!——瞧着我。于是我转过脸去，用后背对着他。  
“她从来没有爱过他。她爱我。”我听见他这么说。  
那个谎言正在池水里慢慢融化、稀释，从排水口流进大海。而我们同时决定假装什么都没有发生。“你这样说好了。”我说。盖茨比朝我撩着水，几滴水珠打在我被晒得过热的后背上。我没回过头去看他。“我想知道的是。”我继续说，“告诉我——告诉你自己，你爱她吗？”  
在我和盖茨比之间，也许我才是更惊讶的那个，甚至不亚于我向老盖茨先生宣称我们的友谊时所感到的那种近乎恐惧的诧异。在这一天开始的时候，或者可以说，在这个夏天开始的时候，我从未想过自己会向任何人提出这样的问题。但当你和一个男人，在一个炎热的夏天上午一起赤条条地泡在同一个游泳池里的时候，你就应该意识到自己已经走得太远了。盖茨比大概也是这样认为的。  
“老天。”他笑了，至少我的耳朵和直觉是这么告诉我的。“老天啊。”  
我转过头去，及时地看到了那个笑容，看到了那两排白色袖扣一样的牙齿。我几乎确信他又要叫我“老兄”了，因为随之而来的是一阵酸楚、虚浮的惊惶，知道我自己正在边缘上摇摇欲坠，全然没有可能招架这一切。但他只是扭过身子，一头扎进水里，潜过半个池子，然后在稍深一些的地方冒出头，招呼我过去。  
“再和我游上一会儿。”他朝我喊。  
领会发生得如此迅速。就在那一刻，我忽然明白了这句话，明白了这一切都意味着什么。这并不是我期待发生在那一分钟的事情，但我最终还是选择了不再抗拒。我把自己泡进池子里，朝那个模糊的彩色影子慢慢地泅过去。我很高兴自己那样做了。  
我从来没有想过，等我下一次看见这汪池水的时候它会变成什么样子，而当我再次将车子开上盖茨比的车道、冲进那个花园的时候，它已经以一种永恒的、难以破坏的象征意义留在了我的记忆当中。警方要求大宅的人将一切保留原状，可没人能阻止秋天最终到来，之后便再没有人记得还要去料理这事。那些仆人——沃尔夫山姆的人，至少我是这么想的——离开了，像那些车子，像那些星期六和那个夏天。人们一旦遇到不愿面对的事情往往就会转过头去，指望水自己干涸。就像男管家所预计的那样，叶子堵住了排水口，之后又下过几场秋雨。因此那天晚上，当我再次站在池边的时候，和我对视着的依然是一汪几乎要满溢出来的池水。  
我从来不知道，哪怕是在这样深的夜里，你依然能在池水里看见自己的影子。那个像揉皱、碾碎了一样模糊的面孔回望着我，在浅表的空虚下忽然引发了十分庞大的愧疚和悲哀:我没能找到一个人，从始至终都只有我自己。这样的领会使我感到无法承受。于是我越过草坪，逃离了那里。第二天我去城里订了车票，两个星期后我逃回了西部。整个美国的版图似乎就这样在我的眼前突然折叠起来，缩水了一半。我知道自己没能逃离那一切，但依然很庆幸自己离开了。  
盖茨比似乎只是东部留在我眼底的一个幻象，一个精神上的烙印，只有足够用力地逼视才能最终消失。也许我应该感谢乔丹。至少在一切结束后她依然慷慨地给我留下了一个足够好的理由。那个秋天我每天都会花一些时间，试图处理这件事。傍晚的时候我从城里回来，把车子和公文包留在车库里，然后开始在暮色里漫无目的地步行。我没法向任何人承认自己在做些什么，哪怕是对我自己，可我的确是在如此指望着:假如在这样的时刻走上足够久，也许我就能绕过那个夏天的幢幢鬼影，找到一条路回到盖茨比的门前。  
不知怎的，我最终竟然等到了那一天。有一天当我在院子里的时候，我的芬兰女佣人告诉我有电话打过来。是乔丹-贝克。我花了些时间考虑是否要假装不在，假装自己手头正有些要紧的事情，假装我们之间早就一刀两断，只是对方依然不合时宜地故作毫不知情。最后她显然有些不耐烦了。  
“‘我们都没功夫永远等下去，尼克。’贝克小姐让我这么转告您。”她说，因为离得太远而看不清神情，“假如您不在的话。”她随后补充道，似乎有人说服她这样说就能对我起到些难以言表的作用。于是我从草丛里站起身来，去接那个电话。等我赶到听筒边上的时候，对面却只留下了一通忙音。这时我忽然意识到自己终于可以径直走到那幢宅子的门前，而离开的日子已经近了。  
回想起这一切的时候，火车正从T-J-埃克尔堡大夫的注视下坦然地慢行过去。一百码的距离在现代蒸汽机车的轮毂下转瞬即逝:一家通宵营业的饭馆，两家正在招租。哪怕在这样的荒原中也依然有人需要生活。火车在河边停了下来，而我留在座位上没有动弹。无论再去任何地方、去看任何东西都不再有什么必要。我的后背隐隐作痛，温软的皮质靠椅似乎在一瞬间变得和湿冷的沙滩毫无区别。每当我闭上眼，那盏绿灯就在我的眼球后面一跳一跳地刺痛。大约一分钟之后，我们继续上路了。  
那是我认识盖茨比不到十二个小时之后的事情。他站在那架水上飞机该死的浮筒上，系了条顶潇洒的丝巾。我拼命压住帽子，顶着早上的海风向他道早安。他只是一个劲儿地盯着我瞧。  
“上来吧。”他最终招呼我。像是突然跟自己下了个决心似的，他又没头没脑地问:“老兄，你都对我做了什么啦?”  
他似乎一进机舱就对我打开了话匣子，可我却一句都没有听进去——我正和杰伊·盖茨比一起飞在天上。我感觉脑袋发晕。西卵在我们的脚下越来越小，越来越远，想要抢过操纵杆的念头却像香槟泡沫一样慢慢地满溢出来:假如汽油足够，风向正好，也许我们可以离开；只要飞得够快，再加上一点运气——我们也许就可以离开这里……  
肮脏的、灰色的风从车厢窗口吹进来，而我仿佛正和那些扬起的灰烬一起飞在天上，卷在螺旋桨的气流中间，从上方俯视着我和盖茨比旋转着的头顶。在时间的涡流之外那个回答飘荡着:杰伊·盖茨比是一个现象、一个样本、一个象征，而我则什么都没有做。我只是恰好在一个周六晚上应邀参加了一场晚会，并且因此介入了一场可能导向任何地方的对话——它窃窃低语，咬牙切齿，不断地逼问着每一颗野心。而那之后所发生的不过是在这个国家里、自这个世纪伊始以来便一直在不断发生的事情:我们妄图以旁观者的面貌剖析他人，最终将我们自己也送进了熔炉之中。


End file.
